First Time Together
by nikinm
Summary: A more detailed version of the end of "The Turning Point."


Author's Note: This is the first fanfiction that I have published but not the first one I have written. I am obsessed wth Vampire Diaries and when I saw the episode "The Turning Point", I could not get this scene out of my mind. I finally had to write it in order to stop thinking about it. I would appreciate any feedback, good or bad. Thank you for reading.

* * *

"Stefan, I love you!"

He stopped in his tracks, torn between the woman he desperately wanted and what he felt was the right thing to do. It had broken his heart in a million pieces when he told Elena he was leaving Mystic Falls. He loved her more than words could describe, enough to leave town and never see her again in order to keep her safe. He turned around to look at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, even more beautiful than Katherine. They may have looked the same on the outside, but where Katherine's heart had been cold and calculating, Elena's heart was warm and trusting. He looked into Elena's deep brown eyes and knew he couldn't resist her any longer. In three steps, he cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his circled her tiny waist, pulling her closer. Their lips and tongues battled, tasting the sweetness of each other.

It occurred to Stefan that they were still standing in the driveway where anyone could drive past and see them. Without breaking the kiss, Stefan reached down behind Elena's knees and scooped her up in his arms. He moved so quickly that by the time Elena opened her eyes in surprise, he was setting her back on her feet in front of the door. She smiled around the kiss, impressed as always by his speed, strength, and agility. Stefan fished his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the front door. They went inside, unable to pull their lips apart, until Stefan could kick the heavy door closed behind them. They stumbled, still kissing frantically, into the foyer. As the passion from their kissing reached his groin, it also reached his face. He could feel his teeth growing and his eyes changing.

_No! No! No! _he thought to himself. _She can't see me like this! I can't let her see the monster in me._ Stefan broke their kiss, pushed her back gently and turned around. _I'm a monster. She should never have to see me this way._

"Don't…" Elena started to speak, gently touching his shoulder.

"Elena, I can't," he managed to get out. _No! No! No! Why do I have to be such a monster? It's not fair._

"Yes you can," she breathed, reaching around to turn his face to hers. "Don't hide from me." Stefan turned, reluctantly, displaying his menacing features to her for the first time. _This is it_, he thought. _She is going to run away and I'll never see her again._ But she didn't run. Instead, she caressed his face gently, staring into his blood-ringed eyes. She touched his eyes and cheeks gently, as if to remind herself that this was still the same man. He watched her closely, searching her face for any sign of fear. He prepared himself mentally for her to run away screaming. Bu she didn't. Instead, she cupper his face gently between her palms, stretched up on her toes and kissed him delicately on the lips. He was in shock.

"Aren't you afraid?" he questioned, confused at her reaction.

"Of course not," she replied with a small smile. "How could I be afraid of you? You are the kindest, sweetest person I know and I love you, no matter who, or what, you are." She continued to stroke his cheeks as she spoke. "You would never hurt me." Stefan reached up and cupped her face in his hands again.

"I promise you, right here and now, that I'll never physically harm you in any way, Elena. I would rather tear my own heart out." He looked deep in her eyes as he said, "I love you, Elena Gilbert."

"And I love you, too, Stefan Salvatore." They kissed again, softer than before but no less passionate. It was the kiss of true love. Stefan felt his face relax and his teeth shrink back to normal. Elena wrapped her arms around Stefan's neck and he moved his down her arms to hold her waist. Instinctively, he pulled her hips tight into his, until he heard her gasp in surprise. The evidence of his attraction pressed into her stomach. She looked at him in surprise, at first, and then a smile began to play at her lips.

"Let's go up to your room," she whispered.

"I don't know if that's a good id…" he started. She quickly put a finger to his lips to silence him.

"Shhh." Elena grabbed his hand and started pulling him up the stairs. She stopped just before the first landing, one step above him so that they were the same height, turned, and kissed him again.

"I want you, Stefan. Your heart, your mind," she paused and ran a finger down his chest nervously, "and your body." She timidly looked at him through her long lashes, awaiting his response. Stefan smoothed his hands over her hair and lifted her face to his.

"Are you sure?" he asked. He wanted to make love to her more than anything else in the world.

"Positive," she answered. She kissed him again with all the passion she could muster, entwining their tongues and dancing their lips. A low, deep growl started in Stefan's chest.

"You purr like a lion," Elena cooed, smiling, putting her hand on Stefan's chest. "It's sexy." Stefan's heart was ready to explode with happiness. He smiled a mischievous grin. "Only for you, my love." He couldn't resist any longer. He had to have her. Bending slightly, Stefan threw Elena over his shoulder and ascended the rest of the staircase two at a time.

"Stefan! What are you doing? Put me down!" Elena was surprised by his sudden impatience but the sight of his rear end encased in tight jeans only a foot away distracted her until he set her down in his room. As she stood back up and straightened her shirt, she looked around the room. It was large, at least twice as big as her own room. There were books everywhere, on bookshelves, stacked on the desk, even a few scattered on the floor. Many were recent bestsellers, but the majority looked ancient, with leather bindings and yellowed pages.

Stefan just stood there and watched her run her fingers across the books. She looked beautiful. He couldn't believe she was here, in his room. Elena stopped and turned, noticing him watching her.

"Come here," she cooed, reaching her hand out towards him.

"Elena, you are so beautiful," Stefan told her. She blushed but kept her eyes locked with his.

"So are you," she replied. They began kissing again, slowly at first, then with more passion. Elena unzipped his jacket and pushed it off his shoulders to the floor. Then she found the bottom of his t-shirt and began pulling it up. Stefan grasped the hem and took it off the rest of the way, throwing it to the floor at their foot.

Elena gasped. She thought he looked good dressed but shirtless, he was amazing. She ran her hands up over his biceps, noticing the rose tattooed on his right arm, and brought them down over his chiseled chest and abs. Her lips parted slightly as her breathing sped up. Stefan's sensitive ears also heard her heart beating faster.

Stefan stood still while Elena explored his body. With a diet of mainly blood, animal of course, his body fat was incredibly low which made his muscles stand out that much more. Finally, Elena stopped staring and looked back at his eyes. She reached up to kiss him again but he stopped her, grabbing her wrists and holding her hands against his chest.

"Elena, I have to ask you something first," he started carefully. "Have you ever done this before?" He didn't want to hear about it but he had to know. He could already smell her arousal and was intoxicated by it. If he had to break her hymen, the mixture of blood and her own sex scent could drive him too close to the edge. He had to know so he could mentally prepare himself. Elena looked down quickly, obviously embarrassed.

"Yes, but only once, with Matt. It was right after my parents died. I was so distraught and I needed to be close with someone. I knew it was a mistake right away and soon after, we broke up." She paused and looked in his eyes. "Are you disappointed?"

"No, not at all. We both have our pasts and that's exactly what they are, past. I have a history, too, as you're aware. I just needed to know, to be prepared. And just so you know, vampires cannot reproduce. Nor can we carry disease. You are completely safe with me," Stefan brushed her hair back away from her face, "in every way. I love you, Elena, and I promise to always keep you safe."

"I love you, too, Stefan." With the awkward but necessary preliminaries out of the way, Stefan began kissing her again, pulling her closer and closer until there was no space between them. He tangled his fingers in her hair as she caressed the strong planes of his back. Finally, he lifted her shirt up and over her head, revealing the red lacy bra underneath. Her soft breasts heaved up and down as her breathing increased even more. Slowly, with reverence, Stefan ran a finger across the top edge of her bra, dipping low where it plunged in the middle and back up the other side. He kissed her again, slowly, before picking her up and laying her gently on the bed.

Stefan hovered over her, kissing her lips, her cheeks, her jaw, her neck. She was moaning in pleasure and her hips began to rise off the bed slightly every time he hit a particularly sensitive spot. He supported himself with his left arm as he ran his right hand lightly over her chest and stomach. His super-sensitive touch could feel the tiny goosebumps breaking out over her stomach and the smell of her arousal was becoming more potent.

Stefan released the button on her jeans and pulled the zipper down. Before he went any further, he locked eyes with Elena, silently searching for permission to proceed. She nodded to him to go ahead. Kneeling at the foot of the bed, he removed her shoes and socks and pulled her jeans off slowly. Her red lace panties were a perfect match to her bra. Stefan couldn't help but stare.

"Exquisite," he breathed softly. Elena blushed. He lay back down, covering her body with his, entwining her hands with his hands, kissing her lips, her neck, her chest, everywhere he could reach. He was so hard the seams of his jeans were straining to hold him in. Stefan stood back up, watching Elena closely for any signs of fear or hesitation. He only saw lust and love. Stefan undressed, except for the black boxers that did little to disguise his obvious arousal.

Elena held out her arms to him, inviting him back to bed, to which he eagerly complied. Lying beside her, Stefan began ran his hands over her body, lower and lower until he was caressing the inside of her thighs. Elena gasped when Stefan brushed against her center. It was so wet. She rolled them over so that she was on top, straddling his hips. Elena could feel his hardness straining her core. It felt so good she rubbed against it a couple more times. Stefan growled softly and grabbed her hips to stop her. If she kept that up, it would be over before it really began.

Elena smiled that perfect smile. She reached behind her back to unclasp her bra, letting it fall off her shoulders and threw it off the bed. Stefan was mesmerized. He sat up, crossing his legs under her ass for support and began gently massaging her breasts, flicking his thumbs across the nipples. He took turns sucking on each of the rosy nipples until Elena was writhing on his lap. Stefan moved one hand behind her back to support her while the other reached inside her dripping wet panties. He parted her folds and gently inserted on finger inside her. Elena leaned backward suddenly, biting her lip to keep from screaming.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked. She was so tight. If a finger hurt her, how was she going to take his him inside her?

"No…feels good…don't stop," she barely got out between breaths. He started moving his finger in and out slowly. When she relaxed a bit more, he inserted a second finger eliciting another gasp of pleasure. With his thumb, he circled her clit, varying the pressure and the rhythm of his ministrations. Elena was gasping and bucking her hips wildly back and forth. Stefan could hear her heart's staccato beat and her inner walls start to squeeze his fingers tighter.

"Come for me, honey. That's it. Just let go." Elena couldn't hold it in any longer. She screamed through her first ever orgasm as her inner walls clamped down on his fingers. Stefan held her tight as she rode out her peak before she collapsed against him. Stefan gently removed his fingers and rubbed her back until her breathing calmed and her heart stopped racing. She eventually opened her eyes to look into his face.

"Well I've never done that before," she grinned.

"Really? Well let's see if we can repeat it." Stefan flipped them over so that he was hovering over her again. Sitting back, he peeled her panties down, revealing her to him fully. She sat up and pulled his boxers off as well, gasping at his sheer size.

"Um…go slow, alright?" she asked, unsure if he would actually fit inside her.

"Of course," he answered. "If I ever hurt you, in any way, please let me know. I only want to love you, Elena." With that, he kissed her lips gently. Stefan settled himself between Elena's raised knees, the tip of his cock brushing against her wet curls. They kissed passionately until he could sense her readiness. Slowly, he entered her, feeling her body stretch to accommodate him. He pulled out and pushed in a little further than before, repeating until he was fully sheathed in her velvety warmth. It took all of his control not to pound into her with all of his strength.

They began to move, slowly at first, soon reaching a steady rhythm, kissing and fondling each other all the while. It felt so good. Stefan could not hold out much longer but he wanted Elena to climax one more time before he did. He reached between their bodies and found her clit again, rubbing it gently.

"Oh, Stefan. Yes! Yes! Yes!" Elena was bucking her hips furiously, tossing her head back and forth on the pillow, approaching her second orgasm.

"Elena, look at me. I want to watch you." Elena opened her eyes and locked them on Stefan's. He dropped his forehead to hers, keeping their eyes connected. The intensity was too much for her. She climaxed right then, screaming out Stefan's name as she did. Her inner walls contracted against him, throwing him over the edge as well. Stefan collapsed his arms unable to support him. Thankfully, he had the presence of mind to roll them slightly so he landed on the bed and wouldn't crush her. It took a few minutes for their breathing to return to normal. Elena rose up over Stefan and put her hand on his cheek, turning his face towards hers.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I hope this means you're staying in town for a while," she smirked.

"For now," he teased.

Downstairs, Damon raised his Scotch in a toast, "As will I," and downed the last of his drink.


End file.
